Kaji
is one of the main characters of the Heisei Ultraseven series. History Ultraseven 1994 TV Specials Kaji was one of the few members of Ultra Garrison led by veteran member, Shigeru Furuhashi. As shown in the Solar Energy Operation episode, he accompanied Furuhashi most of the time. During that time, they, along with a female staff member, analyzed the suspected individual trespassing Anne Yuri's home. Later, Kaji scanned through the documents of encountered monsters only to find out that one document containing Eleking was discovered missing (it was already deleted by the said individual) and he reported to his captain about it. However, they recieved a call from the staff from one facility that they found a comatose Ultraseven and had him confined there. When the two arrived there, the worker told Kaji about Ultraseven and how he fell back to Earth. The worker pointed out that the lack of solar power certainly was also the cause of Seven's current state. Furuhashi meanwhile wept while looking at Seven, who turned out to be his longtime teammate. When a newly summoned Eleking arrived, Kaji and Furuhashi used Ultra Hawk No.1 to attack it but it was called back by Alien Pitt after one of its horns was damaged by the flying machine. Later, Alien Pitt's ship arrived and Kaji, Furuhashi and the security forces went out to stop the ship from destroying the facility. However, as the ship destroyed the facility seemingly killing Ultraseven in it, Kaji comforted his weeping captain. However, they rejoiced as Seven rose up from the rubble, recharging himself and his powers, and left to stop Alien Pitt and their Eleking. Afterwards, Kaji and Furuhashi met the latter's former crewmate, Anne, and they were reunited by 2 of their teammates. Together, they watched Seven leaving Earth. Sometime during the incident involving a resurrected Dinosaur, the Ultra Garrison, along with a scientist, were distracted by a loud noice. Kaji left them to see what was going on, only to find a man in yellow coat and green shirt popping up and tried to attack him. Later, in the cafeteria, Kaji informed Risa about what he had saw minutes ago. When they went outside from the building, they approached the man and tried to arrest him. However, when they realized that the man knew their captain, he quickly escaped leaving his yellow coat behind. They tried to report it to Furuhashi, who was calling them. Ultraseven 1999: The Final Chapters OV Sometime after Metron's second defeat and the disappearance of Ultraseven, there was an incident that presumably took the lives of his crew and some TDF members. According to the EPISODE: 0 novelization, it was revealed that one of the casualties was his lover to whom he was engaged. Kaji insisted to Furuhashi about resuming attacking the alien invaders but the latter said that they won't be resuming the attack and such sacrifices were to be expected in their line of work. Infuriated and disillusioned, Kaji blamed him for being weak in behavior and ultimately left Ultra Garrison. Years later, Kaji was promoted to a TDF General and he proposed the "Friendship Plan" plot, which somehow involved the Earth's aggression against alien invasion. Following the death of his former comrade from an alien rampage in the Moon base, Commander Takenaka appointed him to succeed Furuhashi in taking charge of the Ultra Garrison, which, in turn, was now led by Sanshiro Shiragane. Takenaka believed that Kaji could likely handle the group due to his previous experience. However, his relationship with that new team was seemingly hostile because of his traumatic experience and his now dysfunctional relationship with his former captain. He even told them that Furuhashi opposed his proposed plot and that they were unaware of his true behavior. After the hijacking of one of the Ultra Garrison vehicles, he attempted to disband the group. After the defeat of Alien Valkyrie by Ultraseven, his plan backfired and he was ordered by the higher ups to resume taking charge of the group. However, he informed them that the Friendship Plan was still ongoing and that the TDF was testing out weapons by using Planet Valkyrie as a test subject, much to the Ultra Garrison's dismay. When he and Ultra Garrison watched the missle destroying the planet from Taurus constellation, he gloated that the Earthlings' plan to conquer the galaxy would be made history. The Ultra Garrison was digusted for his questionable actions. When Kazamori pursued the mysterious woman and entered the storage area, he was caught and captured by the TDF security team. Believing that Kazamori attacked the guards there and was identified as an alien, one staff reported to Kaji about it, which led the latter urging Kazamori into suspension. With Kazamori not around, he told Shiragane about Kazamori's identification as an alien. Sometime later, Kazamori was recaptured by his former comrades and they brought him to Kaji. When he confined him to the isolation room, Kazamori (from what he learned from the disguised Nonmalt) questioned him about the Earthling's aggression and demanded that he open the Omega File, to which Kaji refused. In the conference room with other TDF Officials, Kaji convinced everyone that Ultraseven shouldn't be trusted. Later, Kazamori was picked up for the execution but three of the Ultra Garrsion members rescued Kazamori. Finding out what the three were doing, he tried to stop one of them but went backfired and he later became disgruntled after they escaped. When Ultraseven entered the storage area, Kaji and the TDF troops attempted to stop him. Kaji questioned him if he and humanity should leave the Earth and ordered the troops to shoot him. However, the bullets didn't affect Seven and he retaliated as non-fatal as possible. After TDF allowing Ultra Garrison to give access to the Omega File and transmitting them to the entire universe, Takenaka ordered Kaji to ceasefire on Seven. However, Kaji refused to obey those orders and proceeded to kill Seven by shooting and then by grappling him. Obviously neither of these was successful and he broke down and admitted that his aggression plot was the result of his desire to protect the Earth and his love for Earthlings. He broke into tears and Seven, who was watching and listening to his grievance, turned away from him and entered the room where the excavated casket (Oopart) was placed. While Kaji's fate following the events was unknown, his proposed Friendship Plan was abolished. Powers and Skills *'Marksmanship': As a member of the Ultra Garrison, Kaji was more than an adequate marksman *'Piloting': Kaji was trained in the use of all Ultra Garrison and TDF vehicles *'Strategy': Kaji was able to come up with his 'Friendship Plan' and convince the rest of TDF to go along. Gallery Kaji.jpg|Kaji as an Ultra Garrison member in 1994 TV Specials vlcsnap-2019-01-02-14h40m56s55.png|Kaji (right) and his captain delighting to see Ultraseven back in action after his comatose Vlcsnap-2019-05-28-12h02m58s201.png|Kaji and Lisa encountering Dan Moroboshi vlcsnap-2018-12-27-14h52m19s17.png|A disillusioned Kaji in his flashback vlcsnap-2019-01-03-23h05m32s211.png|Kaji willing to succeed his former captain in taking charge of the Ultra Garrison Vlcsnap-2019-08-22-21h32m46s43.png| Kaji in a news conference vlcsnap-2019-02-14-16h09m39s221.png|Kaji looking at the sandy remains of the Rahakam Stone vlcsnap-2019-01-03-23h14m33s252.png|Kaji's desperation to stop Ultraseven from entering the storage room vlcsnap-2018-10-27-16h47m32s244.png|Kaji breaking down tears after being overwhelmed by Ultraseven Category:Heisei Ultraseven Category:Ultra Garrison Members Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Antagonists Category:Human Characters Category:Ultra Garrison